La boîte à suggestions
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Avec le recul, Shion se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Cette boîte à suggestions regorge de demandes étonnantes. Les plus insolites sont, bien sûr, celles des apprentis. Par Athéna! Que va-t-il pouvoir faire de ces lettres?
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les personnages suivants m'appartiennent :

- Orreaga du Capricorne, maître de Shura ;

- Anaël du Cancer, maître d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite ;

- Jade de la Vierge, maître de Shaka.

Les autres personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me les offre, ce qui ne serait pas mal du tout. :)

J'aimerais que les idées développées dans ce texte ne fassent pas l'objet d'une copie. Soyez originaux dans vos écrits, c'est ainsi que je vous préfère.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

* * *

><p>Le grand Pope n'était plus très sûr que cela était une si bonne idée. La boîte avait remporté un immense succès. Il avait pensé que personne n'oserait y glisser un mot, qu'elle resterait telle qu'il l'avait déposée, autrement dit vide. Au début, il l'avait surveillée du coin de l'œil. Elle avait attisé la curiosité des Chevaliers adultes, mais des apprentis aussi. L'air de rien, ils étaient passés et repassés devant elle, cherchant à deviner ce que cachait sa pancarte : « Boîte à suggestions ».<p>

Après ce 1er étonnement, certains s'étaient enhardis. Ils avaient pris la plume, mentionné leurs souhaits sur papier et glissé leur demande dans la fente de l'urne. Après une semaine, il n'y avait que quelques plis avec des demandes un peu farfelues : un escalator, voire un ascenseur pour monter en haut du Sanctuaire ; la climatisation ; l'autorisation d'avoir des animaux domestiques ; le droit aux congés payés…. Il va sans dire que toutes ces demandes évidemment non signées avaient trouvé la place qui leur convenait : la poubelle à côté du bureau de Shion.

Puis les apprentis s'en étaient mêlés. Et cela avait été le déluge de demandes. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait devant la boîte, il y glissait un papier. Par Athéna ! Ils croyaient que cette boîte était celle du Père Noël ou quoi ?

Shion tira une lettre au hasard :

_« Madame la boite à suggestions, je voudrai une tête à coifer pace qu'Angelo ne veut pas que je lui face des treses et que Camus n'aime pas quand j'essaie des rouge a lèvres sur lui. Si tu me la donne, je serai très saje et je n'enuirai plus papy Shion en mettant des roses dans sa penderie. Signé Aphrodite»_

Le Grand Pope soupira et se frotta les tempes. Il connaissait un apprenti-poisson qui aurait un surplus de cours d'orthographe, ça c'était sûr ! Même s'il se doutait pour les roses dans ses robes, le mystère était enfin résolu.

Il tendit sa main et entreprit la lecture d'une nouvelle demande :

_« Madame la boîte, ce que je voudrais vraiment, c'est un galion. Avec un équipage de pirates. Avec lui, je pourrais devenir le plus puissant des corsaires. Et je serais le maître du monde. Si tu rajoutais des sirènes, j'arrêterais de me sauver pour les cours de maîtrise de soi._

_Kanon »_

Shion murmura pour lui-même : un galion ? Ses yeux devaient le tromper. Il relut plusieurs fois la demande. Non, non. Les mots étaient bien là. L'esprit de ce Gémeaux était vraiment perturbé. Diantre, où avait-il pêché une telle idée ?

_« Vénérable boîte à suggestions, pourriez-vous m'autoriser à planter des Twin Sals à l'arrière de la Maison de la Vierge ? Cela manque cruellement de végétation et ne favorise pas ma méditation. En contrepartie des instants de paix que tout ceci me procurera, je pourrais apprendre le jardinage à Aiolia. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'ouvrir ses chakras pour purifier son énergie._

_Shaka, votre humble serviteur »_

Clair, net, précis. Aucune faute à déplorer. Shaka dans toute sa splendeur. Que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un enfant surdoué ?

La lettre alla rejoinde ses sœurs sur le tas. L'ancien Bélier soupira en commençant la lecture d'une autre :

_« Gente dame, j'aimerais un dragon. Avec des écailles vertes, un regard doré et qui crache des flammes. Vous savez, un peu comme celui dans le gros livre qu'Orreaga cache dans son bureau. Smaug, c'est son nom. Comme ça, je pourrais défendre notre déesse et lui montrer la puissance d'Excalibur. Je suis un Chevalier et je veux me battre pour l'honneur de ma dame. En échange, je veux bien embêter un peu moins Angelo. Juste un peu, hein. »_

Pas besoin de regarder la signature, cette fois. Shura. Shion éclata de rire en imaginant un instant un immense dragon dans les arènes du Sanctuaire et crachant le feu autour de lui. Face à lui, un mini Shura avançait faisant brûler son Cosmos encore juvénile. C'était clair. Ces lettres allaient toutes rejoindre celles de leurs aînés bien au chaud dans la poubelle. Bien que… Un sourire malicieux passa sur son visage ridé. Plus de roses dans ses vêtements, un Gémeau de moins à pourchasser pour qu'il assiste aux cours, les pulsions destructrices d'Aiolia calmées par le futur Chevalier de la Vierge et moins de disputes Cabri-Crustacé. Cette boîte n'était-elle finalement pas le moyen que tous ces petits démons deviennent sages comme des images ? Il voyait se dessiner la solution. Il joignit ses mains par-dessus le bureau, y appuya son menton. Ses yeux embrassèrent encore le tas de lettres. Oui, une solution était possible.

* * *

><p>Orreaga jeta un regard un peu inquiet au Cancer à ses côtés. Pourquoi Shion les avait-il convoqués en urgence ? Eux seuls ? Avait-il surpris quelque chose entre eux ? Ils essayaient pourtant d'être discrets. Il est vrai qu'avec cet Ange exubérant, c'était plutôt difficile. L'aura apaisante d'Anaël vint effleurer son Cosmos troublé. L'anxiété du Capricorne retomba. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Son Ange savait toujours comment le calmer. Son compagnon fixait le tas de lettres sur le bureau devant eux. Le monticule faisait presque 20 cm de haut et menaçait de s'épancher de chaque côté sur le sol. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Shion de laisser un tel désordre. Il sentait presque la curiosité qui dévorait en ce moment l'esprit d'Anaël. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Orreaga le savait. C'était bien trop tentant. Le Crabe avançait la main pour saisir une lettre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. L'Ange arrêta son mouvement pour remettre négligemment une mèche blonde dans sa chevelure.<p>

« Bien, bien. Nous sommes au complet », dit Shion en avançant vers son bureau. Derrière lui, Jade de la Vierge ferma la porte sans bruit. Elle avança vers une chaise libre, saluant Orreaga et Anaël d'un signe de tête. Jade ne parlait pas souvent, détestait le bruit et passait de longs moments en méditation dans le temple de la Vierge. Certaines méchantes langues disaient que son étoile protectrice n'était pas la Vierge pour rien. Orreaga préférait penser que ces médisances n'étaient que la conséquence de dragueurs éconduits par la froide dame. La critique de l'inconnu est toujours aisée et la méchanceté gratuite si facile. Finalement, il l'aimait bien, Jade. Discrète, ne jugeant personne, elle arborait en tout moment un détachement dont le Capricorne aurait bien aimé faire preuve. Pour lui qui prenait tout à cœur, tout au sérieux, un tel comportement relevait du génie. C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Anaël : son insouciance face à la vie.

Shion leur tendit des lettres. Chacun d'entre eux en reçut une. La chevelure verte de Jade vibra lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour recevoir la sienne. Ses yeux à la couleur de la gemme qui lui avait sans doute valu son nom, parcoururent le texte. Anaël sourit à la lecture de la sienne et Orreaga s'empourpra aux mots tracés par son apprenti. Comment avait-il découvert ce livre ? Il pensait l'avoir pourtant bien caché.

« Je suppose que vous comprenez la raison de votre présence ici », commença Shion. « Ces demandes ont été déposées dans la boîte à suggestions. Vos disciples ont des souhaits, chers maîtres ! »

Il les regarda tour à tour.

- « Je ne veux pas savoir d'où leur viennent ces idées. Par contre, je pense que s'ils mettent en pratique ce qu'ils proposent comme monnaie d'échange, nous pourrions avoir une vie plus facile.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » demanda Anaël en posant la lettre d'Aphrodite sur le bureau devant lui.

- « Ce sont des enfants. Leurs vœux peuvent être facilement exaucés. »

Orreaga intervint :

- « Où vais-je trouver un dragon ? Dois-je aller chasser l'Hydre et la ramener pour mon disciple ?

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Capricorne. Comme je l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants qui sont soumis à un apprentissage dur et qui vivent sous le poids de leur future charge. Or, les enfants ont besoin de jouer ou de rêver. »

Jade releva la tête de la missive. Shion sut en croisant son regard qu'elle avait compris.

« Jade, tu iras chercher les arbres avec Shaka. Anaël, tu te charges de la tête à coiffer pour Aphrodite. La lettre d'Angelo est sûrement dans le tas, nous nous occuperons de la sienne plus tard. Quant à toi, Orreaga, je pense que si tu accompagnes l'Ange dans le magasin de jouets, tu n'auras aucun mal à te procurer un dragon et un château. »

Les Gold acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se lever. Shion tendit une autre lettre à Anaël.

« Je voudrais qu'Orreaga et toi vous chargiez aussi de cette demande-ci. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même, mais je vous fais confiance. »

Le Cancer prit la lettre, la lut rapidement.

- « Un galion ? Nous trouverons cela sans problème, Seigneur Shion.

- Parfait, Anaël. N'oubliez pas les sirènes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Tous s'agenouillèrent un instant et disparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Shion prit une nouvelle lettre. « Au suivant », murmura-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez été plusieurs à réclamer une suite. Je vous la présente ici. J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Anaël sentait la puissance d'Excalibur contre son cou. Il songea un instant que, même si elle était faite de Cosmos, c'était bien une lame. Froide comme le métal, acérée, elle distillait un frisson le long de son échine. Il était clair qu'elle pouvait trancher n'importe quelle matière, y compris sa propre nuque.<p>

La voix d'Orreaga retentit derrière lui : « Tu es sûr ? ». Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se rappelant les événements de la matinée, il murmura : « Oui. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas rater ton coup. Je ne voudrais pas que cela soit fait à moitié. » Il ferma les yeux sur les carrelages bleutés de la cuisine de la Maison du Capricorne et attendit que le couperet tombe.

* * *

><p>Un garde du Pope était venu aux aurores tambouriner aux portes de la chambre de la quatrième Maison. Le Saint avait enfoui sa tête sous l'oreiller, mais rien à faire ! Les coups avaient redoublé : « Seigneur Anaël ! Seigneur Anaël ! Le Grand Pope vous demande d'urgence ! » Le Chevalier du Cancer avait soupiré, s'était levé. Il avait attrapé le drap, dévoilant le corps de son Capricorne encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'était avancé vers la porte en s'enroulant dans le tissu.<p>

La gêne dans le regard du garde, il s'en souvenait, l'avait amusé sur le moment. Il avait eu envie de lui demander si sa tenue était inconvenante, puis s'était ravisé. On ne plaisantait pas avec les messagers de Shion, surtout pas à cette heure. Il avait souri en prenant la missive tendue par le soldat. « Dis à notre Maître que j'arrive. Lorsque j'aurai enfilé un vêtement plus adéquat. »

C'est ainsi qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé face à Shion et à son amoncellement de lettres.

* * *

><p>L'ancien Bélier, les yeux cernés par toutes ces lectures, agitait une feuille devant les yeux du Cancer. Les demandes s'étalaient sur son bureau en tas, montagnes miniatures de desiderata. Elles formaient un Himalaya d'envies que le Grand Pope avait entrepris de grimper. En entraînant les Gold à sa suite, bien entendu.<p>

« Je l'ai retrouvée, Anaël, la lettre d'Angelo. Et je dois dire que je suis perplexe. Enfin, lis-la. Tu comprendras mieux. »

L'Ange se saisit de la feuille où l'écriture à pâtés de son disciple étalait ses souhaits.

« _Salut, la Boîte ! Il paraît qu'on peut te dire ce que l'on veut. Je suis d'accord, mais t'as pas intérêt à le répéter aux autres. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air idiot._

_Ben, voilà. Je vois les fantômes, tu sais. La journée, ça va. Il y a les autres, mon maître. Les esprits peuvent murmurer, j'arrive à les oublier. Mais la nuit, c'est différent. Ils me réveillent, se lamentent à mes oreilles. Dans la chambre, je n'ose pas leur parler. J'ai peur de réveiller Aphrodite et puis, il faut dire, qu'ils sont un peu effrayants dans le noir. Attention, hein ! Je ne suis pas un trouillard. Je dis seulement que ce n'est pas facile de les avoir sur le dos nuit et jour. Surtout la nuit. Je sais que mon maître les voit aussi. J'ai déjà vu qu'il leur parlait. Mais lui, il a son Capricorne pour le rassurer dans le noir, moi, je n'ai personne. Je ne veux pas en parler à Aphrodite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il rie de moi._

_Alors, voilà, je voudrais une peluche que je pourrais serrer fort contre moi dans ce noir empli de leur présence, quelque chose qui me dise que le matin arrive. Comme cela, je pourrais attendre avec elle et eux que le soleil se lève. Je me sentirais moins seul la nuit._

_PS : T'as pas intérêt à cafter ou je te brûle la serrure !_ »

Anaël releva la tête, posant ses yeux océans sur le visage fermé de Shion.

- « Que comptez-vous faire, Grand Pope ?

- Lui donner ce qu'il demande, évidemment ! Son exigence matérielle n'est pas bien grande. Je n'en dirais pas autant pour son esprit. Est-ce si dur, Ange ? »

Le Chevalier du Cancer se cala dans le fauteuil. Les souvenirs lui dévoraient la mémoire. Ces nuits sombres pourtant illuminées de la présence des âmes perdues. Leurs murmures, leurs cris parfois, ce qu'elles lui demandaient, son impuissance à les aider. Non, ce n'était pas facile. L'habitude avait transformé la peur. Il avait assimilé ce qu'il était : un médium. Il soupira et répondit :

- « C'est difficile. Surtout pour un enfant. Avant d'accepter tout cela, on a l'impression de marcher sur le fil de sa raison, entre réalité et fantasme. La frontière avec la folie est ténue, Seigneur Shion.

- Je vois. Les quatre autres recevront leurs présents ce soir. Je pense qu'il serait bon que ton élève ait le sien aussi. Tu vas donc aller trouver ma couturière personnelle et lui demander de toute urgence la confection de cette peluche. Je te laisse le choix de la forme. Il est important qu'elle soit prête à temps. Angelo ne doit pas se sentir lésé. Surtout dans son état mental.

- Oui, Grand Pope. »

Anaël se relevait et se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque son supérieur l'interpella :

« Avant cette lettre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que vous enduriez, Ange. Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup, être si désinvolte ? »

Le Chevalier du Cancer se retourna dans une envolée de boucles blondes, son sourire illumina le bureau du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Il répondit :

« A force de côtoyer la mort, on finit par apprécier la vie à sa juste valeur, Seigneur. »

La porte se referma lentement sur l'Ange et sa phrase, laissant Shion à sa rêverie. Apprécier la vie. Une vie aussi longue que la sienne était un cadeau. Il se devait de donner lui aussi quelque chose. Sa main erra au-dessus des tas de lettres, en sortit une au hasard. « Continuons », se dit-il à lui-même.

* * *

><p>La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la couturière du Palais. Elle répéta pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris :<p>

- « Une peluche en forme de crabe ?

- C'est cela », acquiesça Anaël. « Pour ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Mais il y a un problème, alors, Seigneur.

- Un problème ? Le Grand Pope a demandé expressément qu'elle soit prête au crépuscule.

- Je (la jeune femme semblait se noyer dans un océan de gêne) n'ai rien pour la rembourrer, voyez-vous. Nous faisons des vêtements, des costumes de combat, mais pas de peluche ! Il faut quelque chose de doux pour un tel travail ! Je ne vais quand même pas la rembourrer avec de la cotte de maille ! »

Anaël fronça les sourcils. Ce contretemps devait bien pouvoir être résolu, non ? Quelque chose de doux pour rembourrer sa peluche, pour en faire une bouée au creux de la nuit, quelque chose qui donnerait à un enfant le courage d'attendre le jour sans perdre sa raison .

Le vent entra par la fenêtre, s'enroula dans ses cheveux. Il rattrapa au vol une mèche blonde, sourit quand la solution lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Orreaga suait à grosses gouttes. Certes, sa maîtrise d'Excalibur était totale, mais là, il ne devait pas rater son coup. Anaël avait placé toute sa confiance en lui et il n'avait vraiment pas droit à l'erreur. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres moyens, mais l'Ange avait exigé que cette tâche revienne à Excalibur et à son porteur. Après tout, il les aimait autant que lui et cela changerait inévitablement l'apparence du Cancer. Il se concentra, vérifia encore l'endroit où le coup devait être porté et abaissa la lame.<p>

Anaël frissonna plus fort, sentant l'épée trancher ce qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à cet enfant perdu à la frontière de la mort. Les boucles blondes glissèrent sur ses épaules, son dos. Elles tombèrent dans un froissement, de part et d'autre de la chaise. Puis, il y eut un bruit. Le bruit mat de la couturière s'effondrant sur le sol.

L'Ange se leva d'un bond, laissant le Capricorne à la contemplation des mèches dorées sur le marbre. Il releva lentement la jeune femme, lui faisant de l'air avec sa main.

Le Capricorne était dans un état catatonique. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les cheveux d'Anaël éparpillés en volutes sur la pierre sombre le traumatisaient. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il aimait tellement y glisser les doigts, s'endormir en tenant une mèche au creux de sa main. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter cela.

« Orreaga ! Viens m'aider au lieu de rester planté là ! »

Le Cabri secoua la tête, regarda son Ange aux cheveux coupés à hauteur des épaules et sourit. Finalement, il était toujours aussi beau. Cela lui dégageait le visage, il se perdait encore plus dans son regard. Il contourna la chaise, vint s'agenouiller à côté du Crabe et lui murmura à l'oreille « Tu sais que tu me plais aussi beaucoup comme ça ? ».

* * *

><p>D'accord, d'accord ! Je n'arrange pas la réputation des Capricornes de couper tout et n'importe quoi avec Excalibur, mais je trouvais important que si Anaël sacrifiait ses cheveux, ce soit Orreaga qui les lui coupe. Et avec Excalibur, c'est tellement plus classe qu'avec des ciseaux ! ^^<p>

Les Saints classiques et l'univers du Sanctuaire appartiennent à Kurumada.  
>Anaël du Cancer, Orreaga du Capricorne et Jade de la Vierge sont à moi.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Noël frappe à notre porte, il est donc normal que les premiers cadeaux soient distribués. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Comme toutes les nouvelles de ce type, c'est-à-dire d'une importance capitale pour les jeunes apprentis, l'information avait fait le tour de tout le Sanctuaire en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Shion pour dire : « Par les cheveux de la déesse, tenez-vous donc tranquilles un instant ! ».<p>

Elle était descendue du Palais du Grand Pope, s'était arrêtée aux oreilles d'un mini Capricorne encore à demi endormi. Murmurant dans les pièces sobres de la VIème Maison, elle avait troublé une méditation avant d'ébranler avec malice la Maison du Cancer où un apprenti Poisson entraîna Angelo, honteux d'être un partenaire désigné volontaire, dans une danse sur matelas. La rumeur avait enflé jusqu'à atteindre la Maison des Gémeaux, où Saga fut réveillé par un rire qu'il hésita à qualifier de dément avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son frère ne pouvant retenir sa joie.

« La boîte a donné des cadeaux ! La boîte a donné des cadeaux ! » C'est accompagné de ce cri de guerre que la petite troupe de mini-Golds avait traversé le Palais, laissant derrière elle des regards étonnés, des couloirs à la décoration dérangée. Les servantes riaient au passage des enfants. Leur enthousiasme ne laissait personne indifférent. Le bâtiment semblait se secouer, se dépoussiérer sous leurs rires et le bruit de leur course effrénée. Encore un long corridor, un virage à gauche et ils devraient arriver devant la « fameuse » boîte.

- « Laisse-moi passer, la Chèvre. Tu te traînes !

- Escargot toi-même, Crabe asthmatique !

- Poussez-vous ! C'est moi le plus jeune ! », lança Aphrodite en se frayant un chemin entre les deux grands.

- « Et le respect des aînés ? », fit Kanon en les dépassant tous dans la dernière ligne droite.

Shaka clôturait toute cette agitation, hésitant entre son calme ordinaire et rejoindre les autres dans leur course. Il se mettait à courir, puis s'arrêtait, regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Puis il reprenait sa marche lente. Finalement, la curiosité le mettant sur des charbons ardents, il rejoignit les autres au pas de course.

Bien camouflé derrière une colonne, Shion attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la petite troupe. Après toutes ces heures de déchiffrages des écritures (et il y avait un lot de candidats aptes au concours de l'ordonnance la plus indéchiffrable ! De quoi concurrencer tous les médecins de Grèce !), il avait bien droit à une petite distraction. Un sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres ridées et une étincelle de curiosité faisait briller son regard un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Comment les enfants allaient-ils réagir ?

En face de lui, Anaël chuchotait à l'oreille d'Orreaga qui avait bien du mal à tenir son sérieux. Cachée dans l'embrasure d'une porte, Jade de la Vierge fusillait du regard le Cancer moqueur. Durant une fraction de seconde, Shion se posa la question « Mais qui sont finalement les enfants ? ». La réponse dut attendre. Les Golds en herbe s'étaient arrêtés devant la boîte et les « Ah ! » « Oh ! » « Il y a vraiment des cadeaux ! » fusèrent de tous côtés.

La petite bande restait immobile, contemplant le tas de paquets au pied de la boîte. C'était une chute de couleurs brillantes, une cascade de rubans, une ode colorée à la nouvelle divinité du Sanctuaire : « Son altesse toute puissante, la Boîte à suggestions ». Bouche bée, dans un silence bienfaisant pour les oreilles du patriarche, les apprentis osaient à peine respirer. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'ils étaient face à une apparition d'Athéna. Ce fut Shaka qui rompit la contemplation. Il leva la main, effleura du doigt une feuille d'un des deux arbres sur lesquels pendait une étiquette avec son nom tracé en lettres d'or. La feuille frissonna doucement à son contact. Le visage de l'être pur ne trahissait aucune émotion, mais l'ancien Bélier n'était pas dupe. Une étincelle de joie illuminait son regard. Il lui sembla même avoir vu les commissures de ses lèvres amorcer un sourire. Shion jeta un œil vers Jade. Elle avait arrêté ses œillades assassines et regardait la scène d'un œil attendri. Elle sortit lentement de l'ombre, s'agenouilla aux côtés du blondinet, lui montrant les arbres. Durant un instant, le sage céda sa place à l'enfant et il vint se blottir au creux de la chevelure émeraude. Un enfant restait un enfant, aussi avisé qu'il soit.

A l'image de Shaka, les autres statufiés se mirent en mouvement. Kanon s'empara d'un immense paquet revêtu d'un emballage lazuli et entreprit d'ôter cette décoration afin de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait. Shura se battait avec des rubans tandis qu'Aphrodite s'en accrochait un dans les cheveux d'un air ravi.

Le déballage de Kanon allait bon train et l'on vit rapidement un vaisseau émerger des flots de papier. La proue dorée révéla les boucles, les courbes et les écailles d'une sirène tendant ses bras vers l'aventure. Il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un simple levier sous le gouvernail permettait de relever les volets des sabords. Il sauta de joie, brandissant le capitaine chevelu et un peu trop maquillé au goût de Shion : « Il y a des canons ! Il y a des canons ! »

Un autre cri enthousiaste lui répondit : « J'ai un dragon ! Craignez la vengeance de Smaug ! » Le dragon vint faire face au bateau tandis qu'Orreaga retenait un gémissement suite au coup de coude d'Anaël : « Smaug, vraiment ? Tu veux que je vienne le tuer avec mon épée ? » La pénombre de la cachette ne fut pas suffisante pour cacher le rouge des joues du Capricorne qui murmura : « Tais-toi donc, crustacé lubrique ! »

Dans le corridor, les canons tiraient à boulets rouges sur le dragon escorté par tous les chevaliers que le château ennemi avait déversé dans la bataille. Au milieu de ces cris de guerre, Aphrodite avait ôté précautionneusement le papier turquoise qui enveloppait sa tête à coiffer. Une si belle couleur, cela pourrait toujours lui servir pour décorer sa chambre. Saisissant délicatement une brosse, il entreprit la réalisation d'un chignon, ne jetant qu'un regard dédaigneux à ces rustres vociférant des cris de guerre.

« Je t'aurai, Shura ! Plus tard, je serai un dragon ! Un dragon des mers ! Et je conquerrai le monde ! » Shion se crispa un peu à cette remarque. Cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Dragon des Mers ? Ce n'était pas là le nom d'un Spectre. Où avait-il rencontré ce terme ?

Dans toute cette effervescence, personne ne faisait attention à Angelo qui s'éloignait sans bruit, serrant contre lui un petit paquet. L'étiquette tombant sur le sol fut la seule trace qu'il avait lui aussi reçu un cadeau.

Personne, vraiment ? Un Crabe aux cheveux coupés fit un signe discret à un Cabri qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une ombre furtive au regard océan suivit le futur Cancer jusqu'à sa cachette préférée : sa chambre. Lorsqu'Anaël entra dans la pièce, l'emballage rouge gisait sous le sol, semblable à une mue délaissée. A genoux sur le matelas, Angelo regardait sans trop y croire la forme qui s'étalait sur son lit. Le corps du crabe n'était pas plus grand que deux poings fermés. Ses pattes, bien ancrées sur la couverture lui donnaient la stabilité nécessaire pour déployer devant lui ses pinces menaçantes. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau pour lui. Rien qu'à lui. Même si c'était la boîte qui lui avait donné, il se sentait important. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait pris sa demande en considération. Cette « boîte » avait décidé de lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Il avait été écouté. Et compris. C'en était presque trop beau. L'enfant murmura : « Es-tu réel ou es-tu l'un d'eux venu me tourmenter sous une nouvelle forme ? »

L'Ange sentit l'apprenti tendre son Cosmos à la recherche d'un esprit en peine. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, regarda son disciple, rassuré, se saisir de la peluche et la serrer contre lui.

- « Tu es réel. Tu es là. Tu voudras bien rester avec moi pendant la nuit ?

- Bien sûr qu'il restera. Il est à toi. »

Angelo sursauta. Confus, il tenta de cacher le crabe derrière lui, s'attirant une remarque de son maître : « Je le vois encore, jeune homme. Ses pinces dépassent de tes côtés. »

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de l'enfant. Lui remettant la peluche dans les bras, il continua : « Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à reconnaître que tu as peur et à demander de l'aide. » Sur le coup, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce que son maître voulait dire. Il avait reçu un cadeau, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il allait lui en faire part lorsque…

La bouche grande ouverte d'Angelo stoppa net la litanie préparée par son maître.

« Vos… vos cheveux ? », ânonna le futur Crabe.

« Sacrifiés pour une bonne cause, je crois », répondit l'Ange en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.


End file.
